Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933)
in 1899]] Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) aka Alvilde Marie Magdalene Næss (b. October 10, 1875, Kristiania, Oslo, Norway - d. October 29, 1933, Brooklyn, Kings County, New York City, New York, USA) Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Name Her name was pronounced "al-vill-dah". The family name was sometimes written as "Næss" with a ligature. Naess or Næss is the name of a small village in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Parents Alvilde was the daughter of Anne Jette Albretsdatter of Kragerø (1847-?); and Christian Andersen Naess of Grue (1848-?). Christian was a sergeant in the 1875 census. Birth Alvilde was born on October 10, 1875 in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. The year 1875 comes from the Norway census of 1875. Siblings *Alfred Naess (1877-1955) aka Alfred Næss, a professional speedskater *Albert Naess (1874-?) aka Albert Næss, an artist Employment Alvilde worked for Schlotterbeck & Foss in Portland, Maine before she married Thorvald. Marriage She married Thorvald Martin Tandberg I (1874-1970) on 10 October 1897 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts at the Norwegian Lutheran Church on 22 Dorr Street. Thorvald was the son of Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1846-1910) of Hønefos, Norway; and Valborg Margrethe Fischer (1848-1915) of Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Norway Alvilde wanted to be with her mother when she had her first baby. So she went back to Norway, pregnant and alone to have Ethel, her first child. Thorvald stayed in Boston at his job, managing a restaurant. Thorvald went to Norway after the birth of Ethel and the next four children were born in Kristiania. Children *Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg (1898-1995) who was born in Norway and married Clifford Edward Milner (1892-1980) *Thorvald Martin Tandberg, Jr. (1900-1900) *Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) aka Ralph Tandberg, who was a safety engineer, who married Sigrid Andreassen (1905-1940) and after her death married Esther Ruth Clyde (1895-1973) and after a divorce married JoAnn Losey (1931-2006) *Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003) who married Joseph Nathaniel French (1888-1975), who was an architect *Thordis Jetta Alvilde Tandberg (1904-1919) who died when she was 14 of spinal meningitis *Carl Frederick Tandberg (1910-1988) who was born in Massachusetts, and was a bass guitar musician, who married Alice Gonyer (1909-1992). All the other children were born in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. There were two children stillborn. Kristiania, Oslo, Norway In the 1900 Norway Census Thorvald was listed as the "Inspectør the Grand Hotel" in "Portland Maine, Amerika". They were listed as: "Thorvald Martin Tandberg" and "Alvilde Marie Tandberg" and "Ethel V.A. Tandberg". Thorvald returned to the US around 1907. Alvilde returned to Boston in 1909 but left Ethel with her parents. All the children came to the US in 1909 except Ethel who had to finish school Norway. Ethel returned in 1912. Alvilde's parents were living at Munkedamsveien 41 in Kristiania and they were listed as "Chr. Næss" working as a "Mekaniker v. mek. værkst." a mechanic and "Jette Næss". Her brothers were listed as: "Albert Næss" a "kunst maler (stipendiat)", or an artist on a stipend; and "Alfred Næss" a "murer", or a mason. Death Alvilde died under the name "Alvilde Tandberg" on October 29, 1933 in Brooklyn, Kings County, New York City, New York at 58 years old. She was death certificate number "21228". Funeral notice My dear wife and our dear mother, Alvilde M. Tandberg, went back home to Jesus October 29th, 58 years old. The memorial service took place in Halvorsen's chapel Tuesday October 31th at 2 PM, and the funeral will take place at Forest Hill Cemetery, Boston, Massachusetts, Wednesday November 1st. Torvald M. Tandberg husband, Ethel Miller, Yolanda Franch, Ralph Tandberg, Carl Tandberg, children. To be advertised in Oslo newspapers. Burial Her body was taken by train from New York to Boston and she was buried in Forest Hills Cemetery and Crematory on November 01, 1933 with Thordis Tandberg. She is in grave 1015 in section 24. C.C. Nordling was the undertaker. She was 58 years old. Memories about Alvilde Marie Naess *Natalie Joan (French) Cheatham cherishes a simple necklace that her grandmother Alvilde had given her on her second birthday, which she still has possession of. *Carolyn Alvilde (French) Kochajda remembers the day that she passed away. She was five years old when she was told to go to the bedroom where her very ill grandmother was laying, to say "good-bye" to her. She remembers the deep sadness that enveloped the home where they had all lived together at that time. *Sharon Leah Cangelosi, her great-granddaughter states that Alvilde had excellent needlepoint skills. She had found some samplers (with upper and lower case letters, numbers, small designs and dated) that she had done in 1888 to 1890 in her Grandmother Yolanda Christina (Tandberg) French's cabinet. With her permission, Sharon had these three pieces framed with museum archival quality and given to Carolyn, Natalie and Joe for Christmas one year. One sampler was done with vibrant colorful threads upon linen, another sampler was "white on white" that also showcased cut fabric designs and the last sampler was a "red-checkered sampler" that showed applications of fabric upon fabric used for mending and intricate designs. They were fantastic pieces of art. And these were made when she was only 13 to 15 years of age! Images Image:1875 census Naess.gif|1875 census of Kristiana, Norway Image:Tandberg-Thorvald 1900 census.GIF|1900 census of Kristiana, Norway with Alvilde Image:Tandberg-Alvilde 1908.jpg|1908 ship manifest Image:Tanberg 1908 manifest.png|1908 ship manifest (crop) Category:Non-SMW people articles